zarkovserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
The server of Zarkov is subject to Eight ranks, previously nine. Guest/Registered This could be classified as two ranks, but given that one is not greater than the other, it is classified as one. The G/R rank is given to those who have just joined Zarkov, and are not yet Trusted. Trusted You must be registered to become Trusted. Trusted people gain access to /tpr, which allows you to teleport to another person with their permission. You are not permitted to ask to be a trusted member more than once in a long period of time. (Say, 2 months? Once in a blue moon?) You will be nominated by an admin, if that goes through, a request for trusted will be put up. If you get +10 votes, you will be trusted. But if you are permabanned, you will not be trusted anymore. Donator Donator is an optional rank, it is not needed to do anything but is typically above trusted. Donator is around 16$ or 10£ and it lasts forever. With donator you receive... *Custom tags **Customise yourself! Just set them from the website, no hassle neccesary (In your settings) *Invisibility **Make yourself a ghost! When invisible, no mobs or players can see you (With /spy in game) *God mode **Live like a god! With godmode you cant be harmed (With /god in game) *Command to kill nearby mobs **You remember the situation - `What's that in the distance?.. A CREEPER?!?!`. Avoid it for now and ever more by killing all nearby mobs! (With /butcher in game) *Jump Boosts and Speed Boosts. With these two, you can run as fast as the wind, leap tall buildings in a single bound! (Use /jb between 1-94 to set your jump boost) (Use /speed 1-100 For a speed boost. Only works on ground.) Supporter Supporter is a rank above donator, but below admins. Supporter is around 8$ or 5£ a month. Supporter allows you to- *Access to creative mode which allows: (Using /gm to switch from in Survival and out of survival) *Infinate stacks of items. (NOT UNDER AN CIRCUMSTANCE, MAY YOU PLACE ITEMS IN CREATIVE, GO INTO SURVIVAL, AND MINE THEM. YOU WILL BE CAUGHT, BANNED FOR AT LEAST 7 DAYS, AND BLACKLISTED FROM SUPPORTER.) *Use of an instant pickaxe from inside or outside of creative mode *Ability to teleport to other players (Using /tp. You must have permission from the player you want to tp to to use this.) *Night vision toggle at any time. (By using /nv) -''Note, all admins have pink brackets, AKA [], to indicate they are an admin. Half admins have a lighter shade of blue, and full admins have a darker shade of blue.'' Half-Antigrief Info about what a half-antigrief can do to go here, please. Half-Protector A half protector is the stage you get promoted to before you become a protector. As a Hprotector, you are given certain duties that are less complex than what the Protector can do. *You can protect regions using WorldGuard, and add members to any region. *You can kick players who are disobeying rules, but not ban. *You can fly, even if you're not Donator. Antigrief Info about what an antigrief can do that a half-antigrief can do here, please. Protector As a protector, you now have more responsibilities to do than a Hprotector. Being a full protector means you have proved your worth and are ready for what this job entails. *You can now use hawkeye to view griefs, but you can not roll them back. *You can build in any region. *You are now able to add owners to regions. Half-Op (Removed) Half-Op was a rank removed the day Beta 1.8 was released. Being a half-op was an area of high respect, which allowed you to- *Protect, add members and owners, build in any region *You are now half-antigrief as well. You may use hawkeye to view griefs, and rollback them as well. *You may kick people, but not ban them. Op Info about the op rank here, please.